Yami and the thiefgirl
by kidishcaresh
Summary: Well little girl, do you know what you did?" the pharaoh asked.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is my first attempt at a Yu-gi-oh fic. so please be nice.**

**It'll take place in ancient Egypt and I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to push the little OK button and review.**

**Chapter 1, sister of a thief.**

Yami sat behind his father's throne, his father, the pharaoh, was waiting. The guards had informed him, they had caught a thief. Normally he's leave them to his guards, but this one was special. He even demanded that Yami would be there. The thief was a girl of Yami's age and she had managed to steal from the Pharaoh. Nothing important, but still he had 15 guards around him that day and she managed to steal his money-pouch. This was amazing, not so much that she stole it with all those guards around, but because she was only 7.

Screams echoed through the palace, as the girl was dragged in by the ten guards holding her down.

"Let me go!" She yelled, as she was thrown to her knees by the guards.

The pharaoh got up and walked to the girl.

"Watch my son, when you're pharaoh you'll have to do these kinds of things too." The pharaoh said.

"Yes father." Yami said with a sigh. 'I hate it when I have to watch dad be the pharaoh, it's so boring.'

Yami watched the girl, he wished he were a thief, then his life would be a little more exciting.

"Well little girl, do you know what you did?" The pharaoh asked.

"Yes, I stole your money." She snorted.

'doesn't she know who my dad is? He'd have her beaten for speaking at him like that.' Yami thought.

"Do you know why you did this." The pharaoh asked.

"Because your guards took it from Ichep and Maya, it was all they had to feed their 4 children until Ichep got his next paycheck, in four weeks and because you have enough money anyways." She said in the same hateful tone.

"What shall we do my lord, the dungeons?" Asked one of the guards that held her.

"No, she's only a child, wise beyond her years yes, but still a child. No, send for my brother. I think he can make her into a fine priestess." The pharaoh said.

"No!" The girl yelled.

Suddenly she freed herself from the guards grasp and disposed of all ten of them and the two that were always present in the throne-room. Then she grabbed Yami and pushed a knife to his neck. Which she had pulled out of seemingly nowhere. The girl pulled Yami along towards the exit as more guards came.

"No, let her pass don't do a thing or she'll kill my son!" The pharaoh yelled in despair. "Why are you doing this? Please tell me!"

"I could ask the same thing. Tell me why your guards stole Ichep's money. They stole it from him on the market and they didn't care that Ichep, his 4 children and wife would have nothing for 4 whole weeks. Tell me what he did to deserve such a fate! Why was it right when your guards took money from a poor man they beat up and let his family starve to death and wrong when I took the money back for them so they wouldn't? What did Ichep ever do to you? Tell me that why would you let him starve to death when he has been nothing but loyal to you? Working hard at the tomb every day and paying the rent every month with no exception. What did he do wrong? Tell me!" The girl yelled, tears running down her face as she dropped the knife and fell to her knees.

"Please don't cry, you're right it isn't fair that you are being punished for taking something from us that doesn't even belong to us in the first place. But it's still stealing. What if you tell us which guards stole from Ichep and my father will make sure they will be punished. Then father and I will go to Ichep and return his money father will apologize for what the guards did. Would that make you feel better?" Yami asked whipping away her tears.

"Yes, it would. Thank you." The girl said, bowing for Yami.

"Then so be it. You handled this well my son. You will make a fine pharaoh when you're grown up. Now what about our young thief here?" The pharaoh said.

"Well I don't think she should be send into priesthood, how about she becomes one of my slaves then she can stay in the palace and she won't have to be a thief anymore. We could pay her some money for her family." Young Yami said.

The girl's eyes went large and then they became sad. "Very well, I will agree to this, but only if I can go and say goodbye to my family first." She said.

"How will we know you'll return?" The pharaoh asked.

The girl thought for a moment and then she removed a necklace of pure gold from her neck she looked at it and handed it to Yami. As the boy held it the girl opened the heart-shaped pendant and to everyone's amazement they heard music coming from the pendant.

"I'll be back for it, my grandfather made it for my mother and she gave it to me, I've never gone anywhere without it." The girl said.

"Before you go I want to know something." Yami said.

"Yes?" she said turning back to the young prince.

"Your name." Yami said smiling gently.

"Oh yes. I'm Mira daughter of Athem and Isis Ankh." She said, then she left.

Later that night Mira returned just like she promised.

**Mira POV**

I ran to the house that I lived in and searched for my brother.

"Bakura! Bakura!" I yelled.

"What is it are the guards coming?" My brother asked as he came to me.

"No, I got caught by them, the pharaoh wants me to become his son's slave." I told him.

"No I won't let him do that!" My brother said.

"Please calm down, he said they'd return Ichep's money and I'll get paid for my service. I already agreed." I said not looking at him, for I knew he'd be mad.

In stead of yelling at me Bakura hugged me.

"Take care okay? I'll go back with you and make sure he'll treat you right." Bakura said as he took my hand.

Together we went to the pharaoh.

Bakura was my brother, he was only one year older. He and I lived in our parent's house together, Bakura takes care of us no our parents are dead. Bakura and I were thieves because we were to young to get money any other way. Bakura was known as the king of thieves, once he robbed a tomb no other thief or tomb-robber dared enter. That's where he met Marik, I don't know much about Marik only that he killed his father who hurt his brother and sister. We've been friends with Marik, Odeon and Ishisu ever since we met them in that tomb and they came to live with us.

One hour later we arrived at the palace and snuck inside into the throne-room. There Yami and the pharaoh were waiting.

"Hello Mira, welcome back. Here's your necklace." Yami as he handed back my necklace.

Suddenly the pharaoh jumped up and yelled. "You? What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure my little sister will be safe here." My brother told the pharaoh, pulling out his knife.

"Baku please, you promised." I said taking said weapon from him.

"I know Mi I just want him to be good to you." Bakura said with a sad look. "Make us proud okay? I should go now. Remember pharaoh, if I ever find out you hurt my sister in any way I will kill you."

With that my brother disappeared into the shadows, I ran out of the throne-room towards the south wall and jumped onto it. I saw my brother emerge from our secret passage and waved him goodbye.

Every night I cried, sitting on my new bed in my new room, hugging my legs. I missed my brother so much. One night 3 months later I had been ill of sadness for weeks now and I had been told to stay in my room till I was better. That night Yami came into my room and sat down next to me.

"Please don't cry, tell me what I can do to make you happy. I hate seeing you unhappy." He said putting his arms around me.

"I wanna go home, I miss Baku, Mar, Ishi and Odi. I hate being a servant the others treat me like I'm their slave and everyone is so mean to me." I said.

"You know I can't let you go home, but there may be something else I can do." Yami said then he left.

**Well that's chapter one. So tell me how I did, I want to know it all. The good, the bad and the ugly. ****So review and tell me what you think of the story and what you think I could do better. Flames are more than welcome so I can burn down my school with the teachers still in it. They didn't invite me to my class graduation party! I was the only one that wasn't invited by school! Oh they are so dead! ****Anyways review and flame away! My school must burn! Muhahahahahaha!**


	2. chapter 2

**7 reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I feel so loved right now! -**

**Well here's chapter 2. What is Yami going to do? Read and find out don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh, I do own this story and Mira, Ichep, Maya and any other characters I come up with.**

**I want to thank all my reviewers**

**Amme moto and enjie yekcam: I'm glad you liked it and Enjie your email address was incomplete in that review, but still thanks for the offer. My story resembles Amme's? funny I wrote this about 1,5 year ago when yu-gi-oh was first aired here in Holland.**

**Dreamer of dragons: You assumed correct.**

**I'm just a fan: Or shall I call you phantom phoenix, I'm glad you like it. Let me know as soon as you're old enough and have your first story out! I'm looking forward to hear from you.**

**Chikara-yuy: one of my faithful reviewers, glad you liked it. **

**Sara the slayer: Thanks! .**

**Yami's only love: uh, they're only 7 years old? But you'll see I have big plans for this all I need now is time and the right words!**

**Chapter 2.**** finding the king of thieves,**

**Yami POV**

Every night I could hear Mira cry, she stayed in one of the rooms next to mine which was made for personal servants. Of course I knew how the other servants treated her, because she had only just come to work at the palace and was already higher in rank than them. One night 3 months after she arrived I heard her cry again this time even worse then other times, I had if I could do something to take away her sadness so I went into her room. Making a mental note to have our royal servants punished for the way they treated Mira.

"Please don't cry, tell me what I can do to make you happy. I hate seeing you unhappy." I said putting my arms around her to comfort her.

"I wanna go home, I miss Baku, Mar, Ishi and Odi. I hate being a servant the others treat me like I'm their slave and everyone is so mean to me." Mira said through her tears.

"You know I can't let you go home, but there may be something else I can do." I said as I got up and left.

I went into the stables and snuck out a horse. Making sure no one saw me I snuck into the shadows, silently thanking Mira for teaching me how to move unseen and unheard. Silently walking through the shadows I made it out of the palace walls into the city. Once halfway through the city I got onto the horse and realized that my journey might end here.

"Smart move, going to get Bakura without knowing where he lives." I said to myself.

Suddenly a pair of hands pulled me off of the horse and into the shadows

"Why would the little pharaoh be looking for the king of thieves." Said a voice.

"I have to see him." I said calmly. "I have a message for him."

Strangely enough I wasn't scared, but excited. I'd never left the palace without guards before so this was in my opinion very exciting. I never wanted to become pharaoh, I wanted something more exciting. When I first saw Mira I wished I could switch with her, her life seemed so much better than mine. Living a live of secrets and mystery never knowing what's going to happen next. It seemed so much better than sitting on a throne all day telling people how to live their lives. There I was standing in the shadows with a man holding me, not knowing what he'll do. This was so cool, I didn't even think about the fact that I might die

"What if I told you, you can't see him?" The man said.

"I have to, for Mira." I said my voice still calm and without fear.

"What do you know about Mira?" The man said suddenly angry, pulling out a knife.

"I know she's ill of sadness because she misses him and her friends. I went to get them in hopes of making her happy again so she'll get better. I'd let her go home, but father says she can't. So I thought that if I can't let her go to him I could let them come to her, but I forgot to ask where she lives." I told him.

He let me go and walked away.

"Are you alone?" He asked.

I nodded. "They don't know I left. I snuck out when the guards switched. No one saw me leave."

"Then follow me, I'll take you to him." The man said.

So now I was running with this stranger through the shadows as silently as we could. After about 40 minutes we reached the desert and there far outside of the city in the desert stood a small house, the stranger led me up to this house and knocked.

"Who goes there?" Came a voice from inside.

"Odeon, brother of Marik and Ishisu of the Ishtar family." The man said.

The door opened and revealed a boy my age with sandy-blond hair and lilac colored eyes.

"Odeon?" He said in surprise upon seeing me.

"Don't worry, brother. The little pharaoh gave me his word, no harm will befall us. Go get Bakura." Odeon said as he pushed into the house and down a flight of stairs, all the while holding my shoulder tightly.

When we reached the room at the bottom of the stairs I was pushed into a chair. Soon the sandy haired boy named Marik returned with Bakura and a young woman. All three of them and Odeon sat down in front of me.

"Well you came to talk to me, I'm listening kid. Bakura said.

"Mira is ill, the doctors say it's because she misses her family and that she'll die of sadness if she doesn't see her family soon. My father won't let Mira leave, so I thought if I can't let her go back to her family maybe I could ask them to come to her. So will you come? It would make Mira so happy." I said without hesitation.

"Of course we'll come. You should know from our last encounter that I'd do anything for Mi. You're a good kid and brave too, or so Odeon tells me." Bakura said getting up. "Let's go, Mi is waiting. Odi get him a cloak."

Odeon nodded and left the room, returning almost immediately with a cloak. The cloak was made of a dark-purple fabric, just like theirs only it was a little to big for me. Marik helped me get into it.

"I feel like I'm wearing a circus tent." I said looking at myself.

Marik laughed as he pulled out a rope and tied it around my waste in such a way that I could see my feet.

"I know, here this should do the trick." He said continuing to roll up my sleeves as well.

"Thanks." I said as I tried walking around with it.

"Let's go." Bakura said as he walked out of the house.

Once back at the palace came the problem of getting back in.

"We can't go in that way my father put guards there, after the last time I left through there, but I know a way that'll get us directly into my chambers. Father doesn't know it's still there because I used a magic seal to hide it." I said as I led the way.

**Mira POV**

When Yami suddenly left I followed him, he went to the stables and left the palace with a horse. I climbed up the wall and watched him race of into the city.

'Where's he going?' I wondered as I jumped down and went back to my room.

Once back in my room I lay down in my bed, but I couldn't sleep. I missed my family and I worried about what Yami was doing. After what seemed like hours I felt a hand cover my mouth then someone bent down close to my ear and softly whispered my name.

I smiled now I knew where Yami had gone of to. The hand was still on my mouth and I answered it by kissing said hand. The hand let go of my mouth and joined the other in pulling me against my brother's chest.

As far back as I can remember my brother always did this just before we went to bed, it was our way of saying goodnight before going to sleep with him holding me.

"Guess who came with me?" My brother said softly.

"The person that went to get you I hope and maybe the others?" I told him with a yawn.

"Yep. Yami says he's going to try and make it so we can visit you as often as possible." My brother said.

"I know a spell that can help me talk to people far away, I can use it to let your brother know when it's safe to come. " Yami said happily.

"Does the pharaoh know you know such spells?" Odeon asked suspiciously.

"Father wouldn't know even if I used one in front of his face. He's always to busy to notice anything I can do other than what I need to do to become a good pharaoh. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows me at all." Yami answered looking a little sad.

All night we talked and laughed until it was time for my brother and friends to leave again.

"We should leave now." Bakura said getting up.

"I'll let you know when you can come by again." Yami said as we all walked to the secret tunnel in his bedroom.

"A passageway under your bed. Cool." I said.

"I know, no one but you, me and them knows about it." Yami said as he made some move with his hand.

The bed went into the air and the passageway became visible as he did this.

"Take care sis, I'll be back." Bakura said as he hugged me.

"Night Baku, Ishi, Mar, Odi." I said as they descended into the secret passageway.

"Night." They answered before leaving.

Yami made the funny move again and the passageway disappeared and the bed went down.

"Thanks." I said hugging him.

"I'll do anything as long as you're happy." Yami said.

Then I left his room and went to my own.

When I got to my room I fell down on my bed. I was exhausted but happy. Having seen my brother and friends had really helped.

From that day on I worked hard during the day and at night my brother and friends would come and we'd talk about random things sometimes Yami showed us some of him tricks and when his father wasn't in the palace at night we'd even play duel monsters. I loved these moments but I knew one day it had to go wrong.

**That's chapter 2, not very long but definitely sweet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's number three! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Enjoy! ****Tea is called Anzu there right? Oh well she is now. Sorry for the way it's written but if i don't write it this way i get these freaky spaces between each sentence also i beta read all my stories my self so please excuse any spelling errors my computer and i couldn't find! Read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh, I do own this story and Mira, Ichep, Maya and any other characters I come up with.**

**Reviews:**

**Ted Toss64: You'll see in due time.**

**Marissala: Thanks for the idea but I had something a little different in mind. Someone is definitely going to tell on them, but it's not going to be who you think it is.**

**Also a big thank you to: Amme Moto, mariksweetlover and Nina**

**Chapter3, the new arrival is a bitch!**

**Mira POV:**

7 years had passed since I had come to live at the palace. I worked hard everyday and I even started to enjoy what I had to do, mostly because I had to help Yami with whatever he did and that mostly involved reading scrolls for him because he was supposedly still learning to read and helping him practice for royal dances and other formal stuff.

Today's schedule existed of preparations for the formal dance in honor of some Queen from someplace and her dear, sweet, wonderful, amazingly, talented daughter. Okay just thinking that is making me sick to the stomach, since I know this dear not so sweet princes Anzu. She's about the greatest bitch in existence.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELEAVE HIM!" Yami yelled as he came bursting into my room and threw himself on my bed. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked as I sat down beside him. "Father demands that princes Anzu, who is coming over 2 days earlier then planned, will get the room next to mine and I have to show her around and keep her entertained until the ball. So that means Baku and the others can't come for 2 weeks, that's how long she's staying. And he had the nerve to promise her mother that she could marry me! Which I don't like for so many reasons! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yami yelled angrily. "Which are?" I asked, knowing that we probably shared the same view on princes bitch and co. "1, I hate her. 2, she's a bitch. 3, she acts like everyone should worship the ground she walks on. 4, I hate her. 5, she treats everyone like dirt. 6, she's a total suck up. 7, I hate her. 8, I don't want to marry her. 9,her mile long preaches about how important friends are, are getting on my last nerves. 10,I hate her. 11, she's always clinging onto me like she were glued to me. 12, now I can't see my new friends for 2 weeks because of her and did I mention I HATE HER!" Yami said counting all his reasons for not wanting to marry her. "Yes about 5 times and I can't blame you." I said as I lay down. "You know that bitch?" Yami asked. "Yup, my brother stole her ivory rose hairpin which pissed her off greatly. She made a great sight, jumping up and down and yelling at air." I explained as I laughed at the memory.

"YAMI! Yami where are you?" Yelled a high pitched voice through the halls of the palace. "Oh no! Not now! Please tell me this is some kind of joke! I don't want to see her now!" Yami said. The door opened and Said princes walked in. "Oh I'm sorry I thought I heard…oh there you are. Come on you have to show me around now!" Anzu squealed. "I'm sorry but he doesn't have time now. Yami is late for his classes. Shall we go milord?" I said as snobbish as I could without throwing up. "Yes let us go to the royal class, Master Horus shall not be pleased if we're late." Yami said glad for once that he had to take these classes. "Yami who is that child?" Anzu asked. "This is Mira my personal servant who helps me with my classes, please excuse me we have to go now." Yami said. With that we walked out of the room.

After spending hours trying to get the dance steps just right and avoiding Anzu, Yami and I escaped the palace. "Hahahahahaha! Did you see the look on her face?" Yami asked in between fits of laughter. "Hihihihihihi! Yeah, priceless!" I said trying to stop laughing. "How about we ditch this place for a few hours?" Yami said. "father is so busy talking with Queen Yana he won't even notice that we're gone. It'd be a nice chance to visit you know who now that they can't visit us." He continued in a low whisper. "Sure, but what about miss stick-like-glue? She's bound to follow us, it's almost as if she senses you wherever you go." I said. "Don't worry, follow me." Yami said. Then we went to our rooms and of course Anzu followed Yami into his. I got out my cloak and put it on. Then Yami opened the wall and I went into his room, as he closed the wall behind me again with his magic. "You were very kind to show me this trick." Yami said happily. "How'd you get rid of the princes?" I asked. "I told her I had to change and for her to wait in the garden. Let's go." Yami said climbing through the hole under his bed before closing it when I got in.

We walked for an eternity before we reached the end of the tunnel in the centre of town, where it went over into an alleyway which was sealed of by magic to make it look like the door of a house. We exited the 'house' and walked through town into the desert where I used to live. I knocked on the door and waited after a while the voice of Marik asked me who wished to enter.

"Mirabella Ayana Leandra Amber, sister of Bakura the king of thieves…and a trust." I answered. "Mira! What brings you here? I thought there was this big party thing going on at the palace shouldn't you be there?" Marik yelped happily. "Please! It's bad enough that I have to marry that bitch without having her cling to me wherever I go. Being future pharaoh sucks big time, ugh!" Yami said letting himself fall into a chair. "Come now surely it can't be that bad." Bakura said as he walked in. "Wanna take my place?" Yami asked him. "Hell no, I may be insane but I'm not crazy. I like my life just the way it is." Bakura said laughing.

We spend the entire afternoon with my brother and friends in the city. We walked around and enjoyed ourselves greatly. Until we saw princess bitch in town. "Oh no, why me!" Yami moaned as saw her. "Shall we have some fun with the preppy princess?" Bakura asked. "Like what?" Yami asked. "Like this." I chuckled as I used my magic to let the fountain spray her.

Anzu yelped as the icy cold water hit her. Yami and I laughed. "Now it's my turn." Yami said and he focused on the rope holding a camel. The rope came loose and the camel started to chase Anzu, while the guards tried to catch it. We laughed our heads off at this. "Okay that's enough. Odi, take Mar, ishi and the pharaoh home. Mi and I will join you in a minute." Bakura said. With that we walked of. "Wait I wish to join you on what you plan to do." Yami said. "it's not going to be safe and I can't guaranty your safe return to the palace." Bakura said. "I know, but I want to do this." Yami said. "Let's go then." Bakura said.

Silently we moved through the city until we reached a restaurant. Bakura watched for a an hour, then he nodded to me. "Here it goes!" I whispered as I took of my cloak and walked up to one of the waiters while Bakura and Yami moved to the back of the place. I took a deep sigh and started my act. "Sir? I don't feel so well, will you help me?" I asked fake fearfully. "Well, what's wrong then little one?" the waiter asked me. "I…I…I…" I fake stuttered before very convincingly dropping onto the floor and making my breath slow so much it seem I wasn't breathing at all.

**Yami POV**

Bakura used the chaos Mira created to make his move. We entered the restaurant from the back and went into the kitchen. "Okay take what food you can find and hide it in your cloak, it has many pockets on the inside. Fill them, when they're full follow me." Bakura told me and I did just that. "Okay, now be careful and stay close." Bakura whispered again. We ran soundlessly out of the restaurant and into the city. Then we entered an alleyway and waited for Mira to catch up, but she didn't.

After about 30 minutes we returned and found her in the alley behind the restaurant all beaten up. "MI!" Bakura yelled suddenly shaking as he ran up to her. "The royal guards, they were here. They beat me and stuff, Baku! But, I didn't cry or scream. I was brave wasn't I?" Mira asked shakily. "Yes, you were brave, but why didn't you call me or Odi?" Bakura asked. "I couldn't they would've hurt you. I don't want them to hurt you, Baku. You or the others. I-oh…" Mira said then she passed out. Bakura looked angry.

I couldn't believe they did that. How could they! I got up and took off my cloak. Then I tool Mira from Bakura and ran away back to the castle. I brought Mira to the doctor and then I rushed to the throne room. Anzu tried to stop me but I shoved her aside. I was furious how dare they hurt her! They would pay for this! I rushed through the door into the throne room not caring if father was discussing busyness with someone or not! "Father!" I roared. "Son, where are your manners!" Father said calmly. "I could care less about manners! Why did you have your guards beat up Mira when we were at a restaurant in the city! We were practicing for tonight and then they suddenly beat her up! Why father! What is the meaning of this!" I screamed anger taking a hold of me. "Son calm down I don't know what you're talking about! What guards?" Father asked confused. "Your royal guards the ones that go wherever you go!" I yelled. "What? Son I never gave that order. I-" father started. "Don't lie to me father I asked them they told me themselves that you gave the order to do so!" I yelled, I'd used my magic to get them to answer, but I couldn't let father know that. "Why, Mira has always been loyal to me and you! Now she's laying there in her bed and she won't wake up! WHY!" I yelled as tears now streamed down my face. "Son, I'm very sorry for Mira, but I never gave that order. I will however see to it personally that they will receive the worst possible punishment for this crime." Father said as he got up. I nodded and left the throne room.

I went to Mira's room and used my magic to let Bakura know what had happened here and how Mira was doing. Then I went to sit by her side and fell in a troubled sleep.

_Dream:_

I walked into the throne room, I saw father fight with someone, until Mira ran out from behind the throne and yelled something I couldn't hear. Father trusted the blade he was holding forward just as Mira jumped in between him and the shadowy figure he was fighting. Then I sat at the bottom of my throne with Mira covered in blood her eyes were glazed and a small smile graced her beautiful face. I called her name over and over again, but she was dead.

_End dream_

"AAAAAAAAHHHH" I yelped as I sat up and looked around. That dream it had seemed so real, was it a flash of the future? Did the gods want to warn me for something? I looked at the bed and saw Mira, she was going to be okay the doctor said that she would need a lot of rest, but she would be okay. For five days I watched over Mira, much to the displeasure of princess Anzu not that I care about that. During the days I would talk to Mira and make calls to Bakura to keep him posted on her condition and during the nights I would sleep restlessly as the dream of Mira's death kept hunting me. After 5 days I couldn't take it anymore and I went into the city, where I wondered around until I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going pharaoh." Said a gentile voice. "Ishizu? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well someone has to get some food for us, Bakura hasn't been up to it since that deal with Mi. So I'm doing it now." She answered. "Ishizu? Could I trust you with a secret?" I asked not sure why but feeling the need to tell her about my nightmare. "Sure, Pharaoh." Ishizu said as we walked into a small bar where we could talk privately. "Ever since that deal with Mira as you call it, I've been having these weird feelings and I keep having a dream about Mira dying in the throne room along with my father, but strangely enough I didn't seem to care about him dying." I told her. "It seems to me that you are in love with her, Yami." Ishizu said. Strange that's the first time she ever called me by my name. "However I worry about your dream, it seems as though the gods want to warn you about the future. I would be careful pharaoh." Ishizu said and with that we went our separate ways.

When I returned to the palace Mira was still sleeping, she looked so beautiful laying there like that. I sat down in my usual spot and watched her as I played with a few stray strands of long lilac-white hair. Then I suddenly felt the need to kiss her, I bend over to her face and softly kissed her on the cheek. "to bad I have to marry that stupid Anzu, I always thought that when I would be older we'd leave the palace and go live with your brother and friends as thieves, that's been kind of my secret dream." I whispered with a sigh. "I don't even want to become pharaoh anyways, never did and never will." I continued to play with the strand of hair, while holding her hand, until I fell into a troubled sleep again.

**Awwwww! Isn't he sweet? Well that's number 3 sorry again for the delay but I've been really busy trying to pass my practical exams of which I passed the first one with flying colors and start my last one in august. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, how are you? Sorry for the delay but the evil writers-block demon stopped by and dropped a huge kick-ass concrete chunk of stone on my inspiration well. Causing me to have to break several tools trying to chisel through it and get to my inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. I do own Mira and any other OC's I create.**

**Chapter 4, awakening and leaving for Greece**

**Mira POV**

I woke up after what seemed like just a few minutes to me and found Yami laying next to me. He was sleeping and seemed to have a nice dream. I smiled and bend down to lightly kiss him on the cheek.

"Wake up little pharaoh." I whispered into his ear. Yami shot up immediately and stared at me.

"Mi! You're awake! You're okay!" he said in shock. He moved his hands according to the spell to call my brother and an image of my brother appeared along with the others.

"Yes? Mira!" My brother yelled. I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey big brother you look like hell." I chuckled.

"That's because I was worried sick about you; you were out for five months Mi!" Bakura said worriedly.

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry I worried you all." I said smiling sadly.

"I meant to call earlier. I checked with those guards again and it seems that it was Queen Yana who gave the orders. Father talked with her about the matter, but she managed to sweet talk her way out of any punishment. An honest mistake she called it. Father is leaving today and Mira and I must join him. We will go to Queen Yana's kingdom to see her and princess bitch." Yami said bitterly.

"Well that sure sucks. It's a good thing we're leaving today also then." Bakura said smirking.

"You are?" I asked worriedly.

"Yup, we're gonna lay low in Greece. So we'll be seeing you at the Greek capital city then. Mi you know where our Greek summer residence is right?" Bakura said winking at me.

"Sure do; but we'll have little time or possibility to visit with princess bitch on our tail." I said smiling sadly again. How I hated that girl. Just then Yami suddenly turned the spell off.

"Son… Oh I see. Good to see you've awoken Mira. How are you feeling child?" the pharaoh asked as he walked into the room.

"I feel well milord, Yami informed me of our journey to Greece." I said bowing to him.

"I see, but I think it might be best if you stayed here child." he said calmly.

"I feel fine milord, I'd hate for Anzu to miss me again. She is a good friend of mine and well with me getting beaten up when she visited we had little time to catch up with one another." I lied convincingly.

**Yami POV**

"Son… Oh I see. Good to see you've awoken Mira. How are you feeling child?" father asked as he walked into the room.

"I feel well milord, Yami informed me of our journey to Greece." Mira said bowing to him.

"I see, but I think it might be best if you stayed here child." he said calmly.

"I feel fine milord, I'd hate for Anzu to miss me again. She is a good friend of mine and well with me getting beaten up when she visited we had little time to catch up with one another." Mira lied convincingly. I almost threw up at her statement, but the important thing was that father bought it and not long after that we left.

Bakura and we agreed upon contacting one another whenever we arrived; since my spell only needed a person's full name to be able to talk with them wherever they are at that moment. With the amulets I made I could check to see if it was safe to talk with the person wearing one of the amulets before using my spell to talk with them, so nothing could go wrong on that end. We left early that evening and arrived six weeks later in Greece. Queen Yana's royal guards brought us to the palace.

Upon arriving I immediately used a special spell, which I'd learned just for this goal. The spell consisted of a small sphere of light that would travel through the castle and make a map of every exit available. Mira helped modifying the spell to also show people walking on the map. The people had their own colour according to who or what they were. Guards were grey, servants were yellow, father was green, queen Yana was blue and Anzu was pink all others were white. I also added a protection spell to our map, which made it look like a small golden toy ball; which I always had with me on my belt; to others. I also made sure that Mira's chamber was right next to mine. Mira and I studied hard; we read every spell book I managed to bring on the journey. I'd disguised them as fairytales with another spell; which Mira would supposedly read to me whenever I felt like it. That way we could learn new useful spells to aid us in seeing our friends.

"Here see? Just say the magic spell and step away." Mira pointed out we tried immediately. We said the spell and stepped away creating an exact copy of ourselves. Mira then tested them and once we were sure they were good we sent them out to do what we should have done this day.

"Okay according to this we have 12 hours then they'll disappear. Once they're gone we have their memories as well as our own so no one can ever find out we weren't here." I read from the book and looked at Mira. She looked at me and nodded. I checked my amulet and called Bakura telling him we were on our way.

**Mira POV**

It was mid-night when we returned to Yami's chamber. Our clones were sleeping; they woke up and disappeared. I got its memories of the events of that day. Yami wasn't to happy with his memories.

"I danced with Anzu and she kissed me! EWWW! Ugh! Yuck!" he said gagging slightly.

"I spend the entire day watching you and Anzu talk and I SAW THAT!" I hissed back trying not to gag myself at the memories.

"Let's just be glad it was us and not us who did that." Yami said smirking.

"Yeah, night my prince." I said smirking at him.

"Night Princess." Yami countered smirking as well.

"What were you doing with him?" Anzu said once I left Yami's room.

'Oh god. Aparu water for Yami.' I thought quickly.

"Yami wanted me to bring him a glass of water." I said innocently. Anzu huffed and rushed into Yami's room. I merely watched as she came to a halt and sputtered.

"My drink." Yami said convincingly sad.

"Shall I fetch you some new water my prince?" I said at my most servant like voice.

"Please do and some dry clothes if you would." Yami said now fake annoyed. Anzu just stood there in shock before running past me into her chambers.

Once she was gone and Yami and I were in his chamber once more we burst into soft laughter trying for dear life to be silent.

"Oh my god! That was just hilarious!" Yami said grinning wildly.

"Sure was, nice of you to conveniently be at the door when she entered." I said holding my sides.

"Well your glass of water was a bit off. I had to catch it before it fell and when I did she opened the door and spilled it after all." Yami said whipping a tear from his eyes.

"Having fun son?" the pharaoh asked.

"Sorry father, but I couldn't help it. I'm certain you would have laughed too had you seen it." Yami said as I got up and bowed.

"I did and I'm prepared to forget it because it's late and I'm tired. Now both of you run along and go to bed." he answered.

"Yes father." Yami said at the same time as I said yes milord. We smiled and I hurried to my room to sleep. The next morning we'd get up early to spend the day with Baku and the others again.

**That's all for now; sorry it's short. Let me know what you think! I'm going to try and knit this part and the ending together with some more good chapters! Don't you just hate it when you have a super good ending and a good begin but don't know how to tie the two together? Talk to me please!**


End file.
